


Two Sides Of A Coin

by SilverWolf18458



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Female Harry Potter, Harry Potter Has a Twin, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm bad at updating, Multi, Selective Weasley Bashing, Slight Dumbledore Bashing, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:59:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf18458/pseuds/SilverWolf18458
Summary: When James and Lily Potter have twin girls, they end up raise separate & leading different lives. What will happen when they arrive at Hogwarts looking like doubles of their parents with eyes swapped over. And while one twin goes to Gryffindor what happens to the other. Disclaimer - I do not own nor make profit from J K Rowling's wonderful work.





	1. Prologue - In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey there world of FanFiction, I'm new to this entirely, I only found out fanfiction existed earlier this year. I was hoping that if you decide to read this you don't judge me too harshly. Feel free to comment, if you're trying to say something that isn't too nice do what my relatives do and sugar coat it.

James and Lily Potter were your average school sweethearts, although there was a slight difference. They both had magic. While James was a pureblood in the wizarding world it did not mean he liked to follow their traditions, James fell head over heels for Lily Evans, soon to be Potter in his mind, the first time he saw the muggle-born witch. Now although his family did not believe that blood status effected anything, he still had to deal with the condescending looks from the other purebloods of the sacred twenty-eight.

Lily Evans however, had different ideas when it came to romance and one James Potter. She wanted to avoid him as a boyfriend, but did not mind being just a regular friend. It was only when her best friend whom she was very close to pushed her away that she fell into the arms of James Potter during their fifth year of Hogwarts. However, they did not start dating until their seventh year at school, when they were head girl and boy.

They married within the year of leaving school, as they did not want to die in the current war without being bonded to each other, heart and soul. After the wedding it was almost immediately they started to try to leave an heir to the Potter family name to. It was only on Halloween 1979, that they finally realised they had succeeded and Lily was pregnant with not one, but two children. James and Lily Potter spent the next 8 months preparing for their twins to arrive, during this time they could have been told many times what the gender was of the obviously fraternal twins, but they did not want to know as then they would buy single gender items and they wanted everything to be fair to both children. It was around 10pm, and all that could be heard in the Potter household was a bloodcurdling scream, why I hear you ask Lily Potter's waters had just broke and is now in labour. This is where our story begins.

* * *

** 31/07/1980 **

'Oh God! What do I do now?' were the only thoughts running through on James Potter's mind 'My wife has just gone into LABOUR! Okay, let breathe and think. I can't apperate to the hospital, so I'll have to drive. Let get Lily to the car.'

After driving Lily to St Mungo's wizard hospital, he found Midwives waiting for them as well as his two best friends, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, and Lily's best friend as well as her specific midwife, Severus Snape. Once they arrived Severus rushed Lily into a private room and told everyone, but whoever Lily wanted to stay to help, to get out. While most people would have chosen their husband Lily decided to pick his more level headed friend, Remus.

Just under an hour and a half later the first of the twins was ready to be born. "Now Lily I need one more big push and that means the first will be over." Severus explained. Lily did as Severus asked, but she also almost broke Remus' hand in the process, "Careful Lily, I like my hand in one peace." he exclaimed, "Oh shut it Remus, it's only gonna get worse." Lily shouted at him as he paled. One minute later the loud screams of a tiny child filled the room. "Congratulations Lily, your first is a girl, I think she has your eyes. She's born at 23:59" Lily started to weep with joy but another contraction ripped through her. "Here comes the second." Remus said enthusiastically. Lily screamed "No shit, Remus never would have guessed, thank you Captain fucking Obvious." Severus Just laughed at the interaction. Another half hour later Lily and James Potter's children were both born and both beautiful little girls.

* * *

Finally, James and Sirius were brought into the room, after both girls had finished crying and Lily had been somewhat cleaned up. James came up to the cribs next to the bed and look down at his children, "They are beautiful, and to think they are both half you and half me Lily, this is wonderful" he whispered so it was only just loud enough for her to hear. "I know James. Both our little girls are." Lily replied reassuringly. "Two little girls to be daddy's princesses" Sirius said to James who seemed to have become too shocked to speak. "Remus, Sirius, I think we should leave these two new parents alone for a bit so they can figure out names and godparents." Severus suggested knowing if it were him he would want something similar. "Your right, Severus" Remus agreed just as Sirius looked like he was about to argue. "Fine" he exclaimed.

* * *

"James I know you want Remus and Sirius to be the godparents, but I also want Severus to be one, what are we going to do?" Lily asked once they had been left alone. James thought for a moment, "Lily have you ever heard of a magical child with two godparents?" He said after thinking for a while. "What are you suggesting James?" his wife asked curiously. "I was thinking the older of the twins could have two magically godfathers, while the other had a magical godfather and godmother? You could have Alice since she had you?"

"Oh James that's a wonderful idea so which out of Remus and Sirius are you going to pick for her?"

"Well, seen as though she is getting the closer of your two friend, I thought the other should have the closer of my two friends." He sheepishly replied.

"James, you do that that then means on child has both the responsible ones and the other has the more immature ones, right?"

"Yes Lily I do but think it's only fair considering."

"Alright then, as long as your aware. Now what shall we name our baby girls?"

"Well, I thought we could stick to your family tradition, and name them after flower… but I also want to name them Catherine and Margaret, since my family have traditionally royal names."

"What flowers were you thinking James? And of course we can have Catherine and Margaret they would make great middle names!"

"Lily, I thought Holly and Ivy would work?"

"OK, I like them James I thought of Holly to but not a second one. So let's have Holly Catherine and Ivy Margaret Potter?"

"Sound perfect let's go get those lads and tell them what we have decided."

* * *

Once Sirius, Remus and Severus were all back in the room Lily and James told them their idea, "We want all three of you to be their godfathers, now before you say that's not possible it is as two of you will be godfathers to one of them and say the naming ritual together, while the other says it on their own." James informed them as Lily back up that it would work with facts and evidence she then said.

"Severus, Remus we want you to be godfathers to the oldest of the two."

"But Lily isn't it unfair? She will have two while the younger will only have one." Severus asked trying to be careful about his wording.

"She will have Alice Longbottom once she is able to come over here and say it with Sirius." Lily said, she then continued in a tone that screamed 'don't you dare try me'. "You are not talking your way out of this Severus so get ready to say it with Remus."

"Alright, Lily what are we calling her?" Remus asked

"Holly Catherine Potter" James informed them.

"Alright then, you ready Severus?" Remus questioned

"As I'll ever be." Was Severus' Reply

"We name you Holly Catherine Potter, we swear to keep you from harm and lay the word at your feet." Remus and Severus chanted together. Once they had finished a scroll appeared in front of them stating Holly's name, her date and time of birth, her parent and her godparents as well as what her features would be in the future. The scroll duplicated itself and one disappeared to be filed at the MoM while the other floated over to James outstretched hand.

"Looks like I was wrong Lily," James exclaimed "It says she'll be more or less me in female form without glasses but she will have your eyes!"

"oh James I can't wait to see what our other babe will look like as she grows older."

"There's no need to wait!" a voice from the doorway said.

"Alice!" Lily exclaimed excitedly, trying to get out of bed.

"Oh no you don't, you just gave birth you are not getting out of that bed to go anywhere but the bathroom!" Severus reprimanded.

"Fine." Lily said caving any attempts to get out of the bed. "Shouldn't you be reprimanding Alice as well Sev, she only gave birth yesterday?"

"Nope, if her midwife has said she can come see you, then she can." He countered.

Lily huffed, "Fine, Alice I was wondering if you would like to be my younger baby girls godmother?" Lily requested hopefully.

"Do you think I'd even say no!" Alice exclaimed dramatically while grabbing her chest. "I wounded you might even suggest something like that."

"Well then that's that sorted." Lily said happily. "Sirius, Alice we want he to be called Ivy Margaret Potter."

"Holly and Ivy that's cute, you'll always know which was born first, do you remember when we used to sing that Lily?" Severus reminisce.

There was a moment of deadly silence. The next thing anybody hears is Sirius' and Alice's laughter.

"Snivellus… sang … muggle … Christmas … songs" Sirius laughed out.

"Yes Black, now can you two calm down and name James and Lily's other child please."

While wiping away a tear of laughter Alice said, "You ready Sirius?"

"Yep." He responded.

"Well then…"

"We name you Ivy Margaret Potter, we swear to keep you from harm and lay the word at your feet" as Sirius and Alice finished, a scroll almost identical to her sisters appeared before them the big difference other than time and godparents was her description of how she would look.

"James, she's… um she's supposed to look like me just with your eyes!" Lily said in utter disbelief that her two babies would look so different.

"Well, I guess we'll always be able to tell them apart." James mentioned while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Right then." Severus exclaimed shocking everyone out of their silence "Now both girls are legally named, Lily needs to go to sleep and so does Alice probably, so with that said. Everyone out so they can sleep!"

"Alright" was the unanimous response. As everyone was leaving they hugged each other as they left Lily and Alice return to her own bed and son.

* * *

** 10 Minutes later. **

Everyone, but Severus and Dumbledore, were unaware of the prophecy that could only mean Lily's two girls or Alice's little boy, as they were Magical Britain's only new borns from July. It went like this…

* * *

_'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches … born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark the child as his equal, but it will have a power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives … the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies …'_

Or so was believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there world of FanFiction, I'm new to this writing thing entirely, I was hoping that if you decide to read this you don't judge me too harshly. I'm not brilliant at this whole English thing, due to being a late diagnosed Dyslexic, but I'm working on it. Any way feel free to comment, if you're trying to say something that isn't too nice do what my relatives do and sugar coat it.
> 
> P.S - Updates will be periodic and as an when I have the time and effort to be able to follow through on my vision.
> 
> Wolf Out x


	2. Coming Home Just To Leave

After a two-day stay in hospital, to ensure both Lily and the twins were ok, James brought Lily and the twins home, and by home well, I mean Manson. James and Lily originally lived in the in the East Wing of Potter Manor, while James' parents lived in the West Wing. However, with the twins being born James' had moved his parents, Charlus and Dorea Potter, into the grandparents' suite on the third floor, moved himself and Lily into the East Wing and set up rooms for the twins in the East Wing.

The twins' rooms were set up next to each other with an adjoining door. Their rooms had their names printed on the doors. Inside the rooms there was the bedroom and three doors on the opposite wall to the adjoining doors. The first lead to a 10ft by 5ft walk in closet, the second lead to a ensuite bathroom complete with a small pool for a bath tub, the third and final door lead to a play room for the individual child to play in if she wished to play alone. The rooms were painted white as James and Lily were unaware of the gender of the twins. So as they set them down in their cribs for the night, Ivy first then Holly, James and Lily left their sleeping babes, feeling content. To their own room that was across the hall.

However, they had a shock when they returned in the morning. Ivy's room was pained Gryffindor red with Gryffindor gold accents and carpets, while Holly's room was a mixture of all the house colours evenly, she had one wall, Gryffindor red with gold lions, one Slytherin green with silver snakes, one Ravenclaw blue with bronze eagles and the final was slightly backwards as the wall was black and the badgers were Hufflepuff yellow, while her floor and doors were the colour of Hogwarts stone and wood respectively.

Now James new the legend, and had explained it to Lily, that after a child's first night in their nursery the parents woke up to fine the room painted the colour of the child's Hogwarts house, but never had a parent come in to find the room painted the colour of more than two house and they were very rare if at all countable as they still had more of one colour than another. This was how families could say they were generational of one house.

James and Lily did not know what to make of Holly's room colours as it was almost unheard of having that many colours all so evenly covering the space of their eldest room. "James this is exceptionally weird! How can it be so many colours?" Lily whisper as she was too shocked to talk much louder. "I have no idea Lily. This has never been seen before." And mentally decided to have a chat with his parents.

* * *

** That evening after the twins were put to bed. **

"Mum, Dad, are you in here?" James called to his parents, while knocking on the door to the grandparent's suite.

"Yes James dear, come in the doors open" James' mum, Dorea, shouted back to him.

James and Lily entered the room looking slightly nervous. "Hi Mum, Dad, um… you know how the colours of children's rooms tend to show their future house for the first day and then return to the colour they were before?" James mentioned to his parents.

"James why would you mention that, is something wrong with the twins? Did the walls stay white?" His mother asked slightly scared.

"No mum, Ivy's showed up in Gryffindor colours…"

"Oh that's lovely James." His mother exclaimed happily "They'll be in the family house!"

"Mum, we're not exactly sure both the twins will be in Gryffindor, because… well because… um" James began to stammer

"Because Holly's walls were all the house colours, with their emblems painted on too." Lily supplied when her husband couldn't.

"What were her floors like?" James' father asked almost scared his grandchild would get sorted into the snake pit.

"They were wooden father, like all her doors were." James responded almost scared at what his father was planning.

"I hate to tell you James both yours and Sirius' were Slytherin green doors and a silver carpet." James' dad supplied.

"Hahahaha. Good joke dad." James responded.

"It's no Joke James, but it's only a legend, I'm sure it doesn't happen to muggle-borns. Does it Lily?" Dorea questioned Lily, i.e. demanded an answer.

"Not as far as I am aware Dorea." Lily responded because she had never thought to ask her parents had something like this happened to her room, on her first night in it, while James just sat there shocked.

"Well then it's settled as a fluke accident, we should only worry if it is still like that in the morning." Dorea ended the conversation and James and Lily got up to leave.

"Goodnight Dorea, Goodnight Charlus" Lily called as she pulled James out of their suite.

"Night Lily, Night James" His mother called back at him.

* * *

** The next morning in door way joining Holly's and Ivy's room. **

"James should we be worried now?" Lily asked as she looked around their eldest room.

"No Lily we shouldn't. Let's Just try to forget about this weird situation and spend time playing with our daughters." James said although he could see the worry etched across his wife's brow, he was also worried himself about what this would mean when his daughter got to Hogwarts and whether she would be able to go at all. "Maybe we should bind their house elves, hey." He mentioned to try and distract her and apparently it worked.

"James, I told you I don't mind them being bound to the Manor but I am not having them bound to our children!" Lily was almost screaming by the end of it, which cause Ivy to begin crying, while Holly just looked curious as to why her mother was shouting and her sister wailing.

"Lily love, its tradition, all pureblood families do it. Come on dear please?" James said while trying to calm Ivy down, not noticing that Holly was not crying.

"James… Holly isn't crying… like at all…" Lily whispered

"What do you mean she isn't crying?" James said as he turned around to look at his eldest child. "Why isn't she crying… she's just staring at us like we're the ones doing something odd? She should be crying."

"I've noticed she doesn't like the attention as much as Ivy does." Lily mentioned while thinking of reasons that would mean that Holly didn't cry. Lily was also pondering a way to get around the house elf situation. "James what if we bound the house elves to a bracelet that only you me or the twins can remove instead of actually binding them to the twins?" this was the solution that she had managed to come up with in the last few minutes.

"That may work as the elves would still be attached to the girls but we could also stop them having access to them if they are bad." James thought for a moment. "Let's as the elves if they are willing to do that. Apple! Ashton! Bianca! Birch!"

CRACK! Was heard loudly into the room as the four elves in question popped into the room. "You called us Master James?" Apple asked wondering if they were in trouble.

"Yes I did Apple. Now I know I said you were going to be bound to the twins but there is a minor problem with that plan as Lily doesn't want you to be bound to the girls..." James was interrupted by the cries of Ashton who was under the impression that they were now going to be sacked at they would not be needed.

"Whats… we done… wrong Master James… we didn't… mean to be bad elves…" Ashton choked out.

"Ashton, you've done nothing wrong, I just don't want the girls to be able to call you when they are in trouble or grounded to get the things they want. We were hoping you would agree to a partial bond through the form of a bracelet so they can't over work you." Lily responded while gathering the elf up and giving him a hug.

"Oh, I's sorry Mistress, I's is miss understanding what Master James was saying." Ashton said once he had stopped crying.

"It's ok, now how do you all feel about the idea? Hm?" Lily asked speaking quietly as to not startle the poor elf.

"That would be wonderful Mistress, most pureblood children do miss use their elves." Birch happily accepted the offer for all four elves.

After hearing that the elves were happy with the idea James pulled out two bracelets that held both girls' names. Holly's was black with gold and silver accents, while Ivy's was silver with gold and red accents. James then bound Apple and Ashton to Holly and the bracelet while Lily held her. Once the two elves were bound they bowed to their Master and Mistress as well as to their little Miss and disapparated from the room with a CRACK. When James placed the bracelet on Holly she just looked at it like it was the first thing she had ever seen, which was both true and untrue.

James then did the same to Ivy and her bracelet with Bianca and Birch, but once James started chanting Ivy started crying even though she was already in her mother's arms.

"She's gonna be a handful for us Lily." James said over his youngest wailing. Lily just huffed and went back to trying to get Ivy to stop crying.

CRACK "Master there is an old man downstairs demanding to see you Mistress and the children immediately." An elf named Dexter informed them.

"Please, tell them we will be down shortly, Dexter." James told the elf who disappeared with another CRACK. "Must be Dumbledore, wonder what he wants?"

"Well then James, pick up Holly and let's go see."

* * *

** Once downstairs James and Lily greeted Dumbledore, as James suspected. **

"I am dreadfully sorry to be here today Mr and Mrs Potter but I come baring life changing new for you and your children." Dumbledore informed them once they were sat inside one of the parlours.

"What's the matter Professor?" Lily asked thinking the only bad news he could have was that he needed one of them on the front line, or maybe both of them.

"Lily, James, Last night during an interview for the divination post at Hogwarts, the woman I was interviewing started to speak in a raspy voice, one that is associated with prophecies. She mentioned how a child born at the end of July this year that would defeat the Dark Lord in the future, but he would mark them as his equal. There are only three children born at the end of July and two of them are in this room." Dumbledore explained.

"… NO! … Why us James… He's going to come for our babies… What are we to do?" Lily said through her tears while struggling for breath.

"We'll hide Lily… He'll never find us… We'll stay there forever if we have to." James tried to stop his wife crying so much as she just set Ivy off. The strange thing was that Holly was still not crying and looked as if she was trying to find a way around the prophecy.

* * *

** Ten minutes later **

The shock finally wore of James and Lily as they realised the severity of the situation they are in. And they realised that life was never going to be the way they thought it would be for their twins.

"James, how are we going to hide from Voldemort? Even the most powerful charms and spells will keep him out for ever." Lily said practical as ever.

Without realising Dumbledore was still there James suggested "We could use the fiedlus charm to protect a new property no-one knew we owned... At least I think that would work, right?" James aimed the question at Lily but Dumbledore answered.

Dumbledore said "That is a splendid idea James and may actually work, as long as you choose someone responsible and unbreakable for your secret keeper."

"Sorry Professor, I didn't realise you were still here." Lily said once she had registered who spoke. "Do you really think the fiedlus charm would work on someone so intent on killing our children?"

Dumbledore thought for a moment before replying "It may not stop him permanently, but it is the best option we have Mrs Potter."

"Ok then," Lily said her brain propelling into overdrive to figure out the best way for this to work. "We need a new house, a person we trust with our children's lives and someone to cast the spell for us… that's all the basics I think."

"I would like to volunteer myself to be your caster." Dumbledore informed the young couple. "However, may I recommend you choose someone who would rather die than reveal your secret, might I suggest one of the children's godparent?"

James replied instantly saying "That's a great idea Professor, can we get back to you on the finer details before we tell you something that isn't true."

"Fair enough James, my boy, just send me a patronus of where to meet once you have everything ironed out. I must be leaving however; I still have to visit the Longbottom's before the end of the day. And that could take a while as Alice is harder to calm down."

"Bye professor" James and Lily called to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wolf Out x


	3. Prophecy Avoidance or Fulfillment Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N – I’ve decided to spilt this mammoth chapter and to share it with you all, ill put the other part up as soon as its finished. I also will be putting both parts of the chapter together before I put up the next full chapter. Anyway I have some sections within this chapter that may be considered wrong or not possible, but that’s the beauty of FanFiction it’s a singular individuals idea of how the story should have gone. So I’m just gonna say it now If you don’t like it, don’t read it and try not to comment! This is my idea, my variation and if you just wanna hate go somewhere else!

** About an Hour After Dumbledore Left. **

“Oh Lily-pad this just undoes all our planning for the future. Why did it have to be us?” James whispered to try and stop himself from crying for Lily's sake.

“James we need to stop worrying about the future for now and focus on what's going to happen now.” Lily decided, wiping away her tears, “we need to not let this control us, all that matters is us surviving and ensuring the Twins’ grow-up happy, healthy and together as a family”

“OK, Lilz. Let’s start to think where we can live, what about the potter house in West England it’s already unplottable?” James started taking on Lily’s can do mentality.

“I think that would work well James, but now who do we have as a secret keeper, we can’t have Sev as he still has the Dark Mark and would be forced to tell He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Alice herself will be in hiding, that leaves Remus and Sirius.” Lily concluded.

James paused for a moment thinking, “Well, with Remus’ furry problem we don’t know how that would affect the spell, and Sirius is too obvious to be our secret keeper, but that gives us all the more reason to have him as the secret keeper because no-one will think that we are stupid enough to have him as the secret keeper. We could have him live with us in the house if it doesn’t affect the spell.”

“Isn’t that a larger reason to ensure that Sirius is not our secret keeper, especially if he was to live with us? He’d be telling every girl he wants to sleep with where we live. Wouldn’t Peter be a safe option? He’s smaller and people are less likely to think that we would have him, also by telling people it Sirius it means that people will leave Peter alone.”

“I think that may work. But it is important that we put in our will that it was Peter who was our secret keeper in case something happens to us that way Sirius would still be free and able to help look after our girls.”

Just as Lily finished saying this Alice burst through the door with Frank hot on her heels carrying Neville. “Has Dumbledore already told you? Do you know?” Alice cried out.

“Yes Alice we do know; he came here first.” James said solemnly as he stood up and led her into the seat he had just vacated.

Alice just paled as she adjusted to the situation and   understood what this meant for both families “This is… this is horrible, what are we going to do? It’s disastrous, I had all these plans for us and our kids but He’s ruined them all, basically costing us our lives.” After practically screaming this Alice started to calm down. She proceeded to take Neville from Frank and ask “Lily is there somewhere that I could put him down to sleep?” Gesturing to her son.

“Sure Alice, follow me.” Lily said as she stood from the sofa and left the room with Alice following her. Walking towards one of the guest bedrooms in Potter Manor. Neither said a word as they did not want to upset the other at an emotionally wrought out time.

Once Alice had placed Neville in the Crib she began to cry again. Lily hugged her and cooed “Oh Alice, we’ll figure this out and we’ll all be safe. We just have to think one day at a time for now.”

But as comforting as the words were Alice just kept crying.

* * *

 

** With James and Frank. **

The awkward silence that was beginning to surround them was killing James so he said “So what are you going to do to try and avoid HIM?” James was careful about how he sounded whilst saying both these statements. “Lily, the Twins’ and I are using the fiedlus charm”

Frank thought for a moment before replying “Alice and I haven’t decided yet all we know is that we have to leave Longbottom Manor as most purebloods are related in some way.”

James pulled a face as he remembered that fact “Well, we’ll figure this out and end up safe, right Frank.”

But all said man could do was nod his head.

* * *

 

** A Few Weeks Later. **

James and Lily were out getting some new ornaments for Holly and Ivy to symbolise welcoming them to Potter Manor.

When moving around the small mixed village of Godrics Hollow, Lily’s eyes fell upon the perfect house for them to live out their plan to save their babies. Best of all it was for sale.

“James that house on the end.” Lily motioned towards the house. “It’s perfect, that’s where we should live.” Lily exclaimed and James had to agree with her statement.

* * *

** Two week later  **

The property was theirs and they we busy talking with Sirius and Peter about the fiedlus charm while Dumbledore was setting up for the casting.

“Right boys, here’s the plan, Peter you need to stand where Dumbledore tells you and say, ‘I Peter Pettigrew accept the secret of the Potter’s cottage in Godrics Hollow.’ James said “and Sirius, you, me and Lily just need to stand to the side with the Twins’ while the spell is being cast. And then wait for Peter to come out and tell us where the house is.”

“Right.” Both men replied after James’ speech.

While the beginning of the spell was being cast everyone was silent and patiently waited for Peter’s part in the spell, occasionally checking on the Twins’, mostly keeping Ivy occupied to avoid distraction for Dumbledore. As the time came for Peter to say his line and accept the Potter’s secret, there was a malicious glint hiding in his eyes. The only person to notice this was little Holly, who though it looked similar to Dumbledore’s twinkle, as she realised that this look was full of dark intentions she began to cry because there was no other way to alert her to the wrongs amounted to be committed.

“Shush, Holly, sweetheart we need to be quite for the spell to work.” James whispered to her while rocking and trying to calm her down. But after hearing these words form her father she began to cry louder to try and get them to stop the spell because she knew Peter could not protect them.

But it was sadly too late as peter said “I Peter Pettigrew accept the secret of the Potter’s cottage in Godrics Hollow.”

“Then it is done” Dumbledore said from outside the property line causing the house in front of them all to disappear from view.

Unseen by the Potters, Dumbledore and Sirius, Peter looked up and thanked any deity listening for his luck and knew how happy his Lord would be. Then leaving the property, thus reappearing, walked over to the group of four adults and two infants, saying “Godrics Hollow is the home of the Potter’s cottage.” and they all saw the cottage reappear.

“Thank you, Peter.” Lily practically shouted over Holly’s crying.

Peter nodded and walked away, everyone assuming that he was leaving go back to his ‘ill’ father, but actually to tell his Lord of the new development.

* * *

** About Seven Weeks Later – 31/10/1980 **

The first big holiday of the twin’s life had finally hit. It was Halloween and James and Lily were wishing that they could take their babes outside of the garden and show them trick-or-treating. However, they couldn’t risk it.

But they decided to still dress both girls in little costumes as their Godparents were coming over. Ivy was dressed up in a princess Merida outfit while Holly was wearing a princess Tiana outfit. Both girls were looking extremely cute in their outfits and presently had personalities to match the princess that they were dressed as. As Ivy is very short tempered and unruly, While Holly is mature for her age and down to earth in her needs.

Both Girls were giggling away, when there was a knock on the door that caused them both to stop. As James went to get the door Lily waited with the Twins’.

"Guess who’s here, girls?" James asked them excitedly.

Both girls looked at him oddly, but began smiling as Sirius, Remus, Alice and Severus entered the room with Frank and Neville following behind, with Neville dressed as a skeleton.

The small group of people then proceeded to have a small Halloween bash in the little home with finger food and some muggle Halloween songs playing.

* * *

** 25/12/1980 – Christmas **

On Christmas day the small family gathered around the tree that they decorated the night before, there were two baubles in the pride of place that said 'Holly'/Ivy's First Christmas' and a moving angel attached to the top of the tree.

Both girls had a small pile of presents with some still to come from their Grandparents and Godparents. Their Godparents and Grandparents were coming over later in the day and we're able to apperate into the cottages as their magic signatures had been added to the wards around the property.

The Twins’ were sat in their parents’ laps, Holly in James, while Lily had Ivy, to be able to help open their presents form Santa and Lily's parents as well as James and Lily.

From Santa each of the Twins’ got a plushy reindeer with a red nose, symbolising Rudolph. From their Grammy and Grandad (Lily’s Parents), in spirt having died before the Twins’ were born, Lily's parents, they each got a very cute elf outfit, Holly's green with red stripes while Ivy's was red with green stripes. From their Nannie and Pops (James’ Parents) a set of the Family Jewellery, with a necklace, earrings, bracelet and ring. And from their own mum and dad they got teething toys, a play phone and Christmas stockings with their names on, ones that would last them for years to come.

After opening all of the girls presents, James handed Lily three boxes, all wrapped up saying "there is one for each of my girls." He paused here while he thought about how to say the next part "but these two are too small for them, right now."

Lily proceeded to open the boxes and inside each was a beautiful locket, one had holly and ivy intertwined engraved on one side while on the other it had a stag with a lilies all over its antlers on the other, with a picture of James and Lily on one side and the Twins’ on the other, this one was for Lily herself. The second and third had the same front and back but inside was a fold out set of picture frames, the first picture was of the small family taken the day that the Twins’ were born, the second picture was meant to be of the four marauders, but it was only three as Peter couldn't make it the day that they took the picture, the third was of the girls and Neville, the fourth and fifth picture showed both girls godparents in separate frames, still two left blank though.

“Oh James.” Lily whispered before she kissed him, hard.

“Let’s put it on before we get the girl’s changed into their outfits, hey?” James responded when the kiss ended.

* * *

** Later That Day **

When the girls’ Godparents and Godbrother turned up, Neville was dressed up in an outfit similar to the girls only White with Green and Red stripes on.

"Hey James we're here" said Sirius.

"Good to see you all." Was James' reply.

"We have the gifts for the girls and you." Remus informed James and Lily.

"Oh good, we have yours under the tree. All are labelled with your names." Lily told them all.

They all sat down and handed out the gifts for each respective child first.

Remus gave all three children a book full of classic muggle fairytales. Which lead to extreme thanks form both young mothers as they had already gone through tales of the Beadle bard over five times and were becoming board of the stories within it.

Severus' present to the children was a plushy raven, which just happened to be his animgus form, dubbed Midnight as well as a doe, which was Lily's animgus form, dubbed Rush due to her ability to move extremely fast.

Alice and Frank being the practical people that they were gave the Twins’ vouchers one for Early Learning Centre, worth £20, and one for Clarks, worth £40. Lily had thought along the same lines and had bought Neville the same thing as they were always useful to have, especially after she and Severus had shown them all how to blend in while out in the muggle world.

Finally Sirius being Sirius had gone overboard, he had bought all three, five plushies, one was a wolf, Moony, another was a black dog, Padfoot, the third was a stag, Prongs, the fourth and fifth were a mare, representing Alice dubbed Diamond, and a stallion, representing Frank dubbed Ace. "I tried finding a rat one but they just didn't sell them." He said looking sheepish about the missing Wormtail.

"That's alright buddy." James said "He isn't around much at the minute any way."

After the adults had opened their presents, they went and had a Christmas dinner and then relaxed for the rest of the day playing with the three babies and just having fun. At about 7:30 Neville and the Twins’ began yawning and wanting sleep and everyone decided that it was time to be off, and they would meet up later in the New Year.

* * *

** New Years 1981 **

New Years day brought the family together again, only this time at Longbottom Manor where Frank and Alice were living to try and protect Neville and because Franks mother wouldn’t let them leave the manor to hide better. They laughed, danced, ate and had fun while ensuring that there were many pictures taken so that if worse came to worse and the parents died the children had pictures of them in their happiest moments. They hug, loved and had a great time just being together and forgetting about the disasters that were going on outside the walls of the manor.

* * *

** Easter 1981 – 19th April **

Easter this year was very different to what James and Lily had planned.

The original plan was for a small get-together on Maundy Thursday, as it will be less obvious than Easter Sunday, with only the children's godparents and family coming over. This small get-together was designed to help both the Potter's and the Longbottom's to be able to see other people.

This however was not the case as on the morning of Maundy Thursday James got a letter from Gringotts bank of all places, the letter stated

'Dear Mr James Charlus Potter of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter.

We are writing to inform you that you are expected to present yourself to the account manager for House Potter in the next week to claim your Lordship of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter.

Most sincere regards,

Ragnock.'

James was unsure of what this meant due to him still being able to feel the parental bond. He was brought of his thoughts by Lily.

"James what does this letter mean?" Lily asked having read the letter over her husband's shoulder.

At this point James contemplated telling Lily the truth about the bond, but decided that it was unwise to do so for now. "It means that my parents are dead, Lily" James replied dejectedly, as he hated lying to Lily.

"Well then let's plan a funeral for them." Lily understood how hard losing a parent could be as she had lost her father a few months before the Twins’' birth.

"I knew it would be coming, Dragon Pox is a massive killer of the older age groups." James informed Lily.

"Oh James" Lily proceed to give her husband the biggest hug possible. "It will be okay" James patted Lily on the back and pulled away, "what will happen if you don't claim the lordship?" Lily inquired.

"It will become dormant and go into lock down until Holly goes and claims the heir rights from the goblins. She’ll have to do a blood and legacy test to prove that she is who she says she is.” Was James reply.

“Well then we’ll have to get you there, oh and we can write our wills while we are there.” At this point Lily paused to think when they could go while leaving the children with someone responsible. “Let’s go next Wednesday, that way Sirius can defend the girls if necessary while Remus watches them. Sirius can help a bit of course, he has Wednesdays off.”

“That’s perfect Lily.” James gave Lily a kiss and preceded to floo call their friends to inform them that the plans have changed and that their meeting will have to include some more serious topics, while Lily went to feed the girls and get them ready for the day.

* * *

** That Evening After Everyone Had Arrived and Had Dinner **

“Thanks for turning up Everyone” James got everyone’s attention. The Twins’ were asleep while Neville had stayed home with Augusta. “Earlier today I was informed that both my parents had passed on, and that I need to collect my lordship within the next week.”

Then Lily continued where James left off from “We have decided to go next Wednesday in the hope that Sirius, Remus and Severus could watch the girls. James and I plan to do our wills for if things go wrong during the war.”

Frank looked over at Alice and saw her nod. “We were thinking of doing something similar, since father has died and mother no longer wishes to be responsible for the house. Would it be ok to leave Neville with the Twins’? So we can go at the same time.”

Sirius, Remus and Severus all mumbled there agreement over the matter.

“Well that’s everything sorted then. Hope to see you soon.” James and Lily hugged and Shock hands with everyone as they left.

“Glad that’s done with, come on Lily let’s check on the Twins’ and then go to sleep ourselves.”

“Okay James.” Lily said through a yawn.

* * *

** Wednesday the Next Week – 22nd April - 10am **

After making sure that Sirius, Remus and Severus were all ok with the Twins’ and Neville, Frank, Alice, Lily and James all apperated to the agreed room within Gringotts, where they met their account managers as well as Augusta.

“Now that everyone is here shall we adjourn to the necessary offices?” the Potter account manager, named Bolthammer, said in a no nonsense tone. This caused the group to split; the Longbottom’s going with their account manager, named Skullcrusher, while the Potter’s went with theirs.

* * *

** At the House **

Sirius sat with Holly on his lap and had the craziest idea enter his brain. He turned to his companions and made the idea known.

“Moony. Midnight. I’ve just had the best idea ever!” He exclaimed.

“Oh no.” was Remus’ response while at the same time Severus said “Not again.”

“It’s not that bad this time I promise! My idea was that we talk to James and Lily about blood adopting the twins. Cause Remus isn’t likely to have children for fear of passing on his furry problem. I’m, well I’m me. And it’s almost too risky for Severus to think about a relationship, what with his role as a Death Eater. That’s why it’s a good idea. Our lines need to continue and with the war going on no-one knows who is gonna be next to die. We have to be prepared.” Once Sirius finished his passionate little speech, Severus said.

“The world as we know it has ended… Sirius actually had a smart idea!”

* * *

** 4 hours later – 2pm **

They all met back in the room where they had arrived, with paper copies of their wills for Augusta to register them with the ministry, due to it being part of a new law that was passed, designed to prevent fraud after a person’s death.

After traveling back to the house, Alice and Frank took Neville back to their own home, but not before thanking Sirius Severus and Remus for watching their son.

“Thanks again.” Shouted Frank too the small waving group as they apperated away. Lily then proceeded to get started on a late lunch while James put the girls down for their afternoon nap.

10 minutes late James came back downstairs. “I honestly wouldn’t know what we would do without the three of you.” He said giving them all bro-hugs.

“It’s no problem James, the girls are lovely and Neville is very quiet.” Remus said.

“Lunch is ready.” Lily shouted from within the kitchen.

“Awesome.” Sirius stated before running from the room. The sound from behind him was laughter.

After they had sat down to lunch, Sirius decided it was as good a time as any to make the suggestion about blood adopting the twins.

“Lily, James, I had an idea earlier today...” Sirius began.

“Oh God!” was James’ response while Lily asked “Please tell me there was no fire involved?”

“No! You all wound me with your opinions of my ideas.” Sirius looked mock offended as he said this. Severus decided that it would be wise to interrupt Sirius before he got going. “It actually was a good idea. Don’t worry we were a bit shocked by it to.” He grinned as he finished his statement.

“I hate you all...”

“Anyway,” Remus managed to get out. “Sirius’ ides was that the three of us,” gesturing to himself, Sirius and Severus “Blood adopt the girls’ into our houses, so that if anything happens to any of us that our family magic will live on.”

Lily and James sat stunned. They weren’t sure how to feel, feel proud of Sirius for having a genuine idea, upset because of the reason for the idea or concerned and happy that the three men loved their girls’ so much that they wanted them to be part of their family.

“While that’s a really great idea guys, I don’t know how we’d be able to do that, because its unsafe for the girls’ to leave here...” James liked the idea of his girls having more family and the magics attached but the safety was his highest priority.

“We’ve already thought about that,” Remus began “We planned on asking to see what you thought before telling you the plan we had. Since you seem to like the idea, here's what we were thinking, Severus can make the potion and have enough for us all to use, we can pay a goblin for the time that he would ‘waste’ here and also ask Amelia Bones over to act as an unbiased witness and do it all here at the house.

There was stunned silence in the room as Lily and James realised that they had gotten the idea today and then managed to plan the best way to get it done without the girls being in any harm.

“Wow, just wow. That’s a really well thought out plan that you guys have. I don’t mind the idea I was just more concerned for the girls’ safety.” James was amazed by his friends and hoped that Lily would agree to the idea now that they knew the girls would be safe.

“How long would the potion take you to make Sev? Also, how difficult is it?” Lily was worried about how much of Sev’s time the idea would be taking up.

“Well, it takes about a week but most of that is just brewing, the actual work isn’t that difficult and will only take about a day at most.” Severus wanted to ensure that Lily wasn’t feeling too bad about the idea of him trying to ensure that the girls are safe.

“Okay then, let’s do it. This way the girls have even more protection and ensures that they can’t be walked over.” Lily agreed to the decision of doing the Family blood adoptions.

When Lunch was finished with, Sirius, Remus and Severus went to their own homes. Severus decided to start brewing the potion to ensure that it was ready in time, while James and Lily pondered about what might go wrong if they died, not knowing the other was doing the same as them.

* * *

** Week and a Half later – 2nd May **

Sirius, Severus and Remus arrived at the Potter’s house an hour before both Bolthammer and Amelia Bones arrived for the rituals. Severus had a box that held the family adoption potion he had six vials, 2 for each house so that each girl was adopted into the family, if he'd made it correctly the twins should become their nieces.

"Alright, does everyone remember what has to be said both as the adopter and on behalf of the adoptee?" Severus began "Because I'm not having my hard work wasted because someone can't remember what they had to say."

"Severus, calm down I'm sure everyone remembers what they have to say. It will be fine." Lily tried calming down Severus.

“Alright, alright fine. I need a drink, do you have any coffee Lily?”

“Yes, I’ll go get us all drinks” Lily left to the kitchen, hoping she came back to her living room as it was.

* * *

Amelia and Bolthammer arrived at exactly the same moment out side the house, Sirius went out to great them with the address of the house as written by Peter. Once the pair of them were inside the house they went into the living room which had been cleared for the ritual.

“Right” Bolthammer began. “Amelia and I will stand over here out of the and way but still be able to see what is happening and so we can file the paperwork with the bank and the ministry in a manner that is obvious but hard to find. Agreed?”

“Agreed” was the reply from everyone.

“Right then, let us begin with Lord Black as he is the Senior house.”

“Alright, then. If I recall James as Lord of the house, you need to hold Holly as she is your Heir and hopefully mine too. That means Lily you need to hold Ivy and each of you must accept on behalf of the child, Right Bolthammer?” Sirius was getting nervous, they all knew this cause he was checking everything was in the perfect place for the ritual.

“Yes Lord Black that is right.”

“Alright, Cool, let's go then.” Sirius began to check the circle that he had drawn, with chalk, in the room to ensure that there were no breaks and that it was as close to a perfect circle as one can get without using magic. He then checked his herbs, there was basil, chamomile, dill, Lady’s mantle, thyme, vervain and violet. Once he was sure that they were all there he began to chant. “I, Sirius Orion Black, Lord and Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black do herby call upon Mother Magic and ask for her blessing to gain Holly Catherine Potter and Ivy Margret Potter as my biological Nieces and allow them to access my family magic and vaults. I also ask Mother Magic to make Holly Catherine Potter Heir to this family should anything should anything happen to me, Sirius Orion Black, Lord and Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. So mote it be.”

“So mote it be.” Was chanted by both James and Lily accepting the unsaid offer of adoption for the girls.

There was a flash of light, and for a moment they all thought that it hadn't worked, and Magic had rejected their plea and then they noticed that some of the girl’s features had changed slightly, they had higher cheek bones, and they also had some streaks of grey within their eyes. After a few moments they also noticed that the girl’s hair seemed to be changing colour.

“They got the Metamorph gene. Now Nymphadora won’t be alone and they can learn to use it together.” Sirius looked really excited and proud that the twins had gotten such a powerful gift from the adoption.

“Lord Prince, you should go next as we are wasting time standing around like this.” Bolthammer said trying to move the process along.

“Fine.” Severus said before he brought out the second set of herbs and ensured that the circle hadn’t been broken. He then began “I, Severus Tobias Snape-Prince, Lord and Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Prince do herby call upon Mother Magic and ask for her blessing to gain Holly Catherine Potter and Ivy Margret Potter as my biological Nieces and allow them to access my family magic and vaults. I also ask Mother Magic to make Holly Catherine Potter Heir to this family should anything should anything happen to me, Severus Tobias Snape-Prince, Lord and Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Prince. So mote it be.”

“So mote it be.”

The flash of light was smaller this time and the time it took for the features to come through had speed up, the Twins who had just settled back into their ‘natural’ state were given black spots in their eyes. Holly had gained some light ginger streaks of hair while Ivy had gotten some black streaks.

“Oh how lovely they look.” Lily said “Your Turn Remus.” Remus repeated the set up that both Sirius and Severus had used and then started to chant. “I, Remus John Lupin, Lord and Head of the Noble House of Lupin do herby call upon Mother Magic and ask for her blessing to gain Holly Catherine Potter and Ivy Margret Potter as my biological Nieces and allow them to access my family magic and vaults. I also ask Mother Magic to make Holly Catherine Potter Heir to this family should anything should anything happen to me, Remus John Lupin, Lord and Head of the Noble House of Lupin. So mote it be.”

“So mote it be.”

There was once again a flash of light, this time the twins’ had very little differences there was some more specks of colours Holly had some golden specks while Ivy had some greenish specks. It was also obvious that the pair of them had some better sense, as they were sniffing around the room like they were smelling it for the first time.

“Oh, the girls look even cuter than before.” James said as he cooed at Holly who was giggling at her Dada.

“Yes they do Lord Potter.” Amelia looked at both of the girls and said “They are gonna break some hearts in the future.”

“Thank you, Madame Bones. So how are those forms coming along Bolthammer?” James could sense that the Goblin was wanting to get on and get out of the house and back to Gringotts as soon as possible.

“They just need to be signed by the Lords of the Houses, You and the Witnesses and then they will be official.” Bolthammer had James sign them all first, followed by the witnesses and then passed onto Sirius, Severus or Remus so that they were all signed in the most effective manner. Once signed Bolthammer handed the ministry copies to Amelia and said “Good day to you all and my your Gold prosper.” Bowing to them all.

“Thank you for your time Bolthammer and may your enemies fall before your blade.” James showed the Goblin the door bowing to him in return.

“Well I must be off to Lily.” Amelia said “Need to file these in the registry office when no-one is there.”

“Thank you for coming Amelia. You don’t know how much we appreciate it.” Lily said before Amelia waved goodbye.

“Today was a good day. The twins’ are now even safer, and the paperwork should be filed by tea time. I’d say a job well done. We’d best be getting off James, Lily. We’ll come and visit soon.” Remus bade them goodbye on behalf of himself and the others.

“Thank you all for doing this. It means the world to us.” Lily said as she hugged each man good bye “See you all later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed.
> 
> Wolf Out 🐺

**Author's Note:**

> Another AN: 
> 
> Updates will be speriodic and as an when I have the time and effort to be able to follow through on my vision. 
> 
> Wolf Out x


End file.
